Bella's Letter
by NCISLeaBea92
Summary: There was an outtake on Stephenie Meyer's website, during New Moon, about a scholarship. This is a little continuation/twist on it. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this one's kind of…weird. There's an outtake of New Moon on Stephenie Meyer's website, the one talking about the scholarship, so I kind of…continued on it? IDK. Here it is.**

**Bella's POV:**

After I had thrown the money through the window, I thought that would be the last of it. Unless one of them came back and saw it on the floor, he would never know where it had gone, and I would only have to deal with the 'allowance'. I knew right were it was going too, right through my new drive-up drop box.

A week after my act of vandalism, I saw another box on the porch. It couldn't be from him; he had told Mrs. Gerandy that the scholarship was monthly. Maybe my mom had found something she'd forgotten to tell me about. When I was close enough to see the return address, I thought I was going to be sick.

Pacific Northwest Trust. Those three simple words brought on so many overwhelming emotions. Why was he doing this? He didn't want contact with me at all; did he think I was too stupid to figure out who Isaac Randall really was? I knew the answer before I'd finished the thought. Of course he did. They all did. I was just a weak, clumsy, stupid human plaything to them. My attention went back to the box. I wondered how he explained himself this time.

Miss Swan,

We have been notified that your scholarship was delivered to the wrong address. Please accept our apologies, and an extra $5000 for your inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Isaac Randall

Was he kidding? He really expected me to believe that? That house was abandoned; there was no way he could know that I put it there, unless….one of my earlier theories came to the front of my mind. Unless one of them came back, then he would know. _Wait,_ I told myself. Could I really bear seeing any of them again, especially if it was E…him? If they knew I was there, or knew that they were there, they would leave and really never come back. If I saw them, and they left again, would I go back into my coma-like state? Once again, my mind answered for me. Of course I would go, no matter what the risk, to see them one last time, to apologize for causing them so much trouble. No matter how much it hurt me, no matter if it would truly be the last time I saw any of them. I had to go, even if it was Emmett, or Alice, Carlisle or Esme…hell, I'd go if it were Jasper or Rosalie. I didn't care. I needed to see them. But, how would I know when they would be there? I'd have to move there! Suddenly, that thought didn't seem so crazy. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe my mind had finally snapped. But, it was the only surefire way to make sure I didn't miss them. How would I deal with Charlie? It wasn't like I could waltz downstairs and tell him, "Oh, by the way, I've decided to move into my ex-vampire-family's abandoned house, because I think they're secretly coming back and I'm going to stake it out until I see them again."

I could leave a letter, and hope they would come see me one last time. That sounded like a reasonable plan. But what would I say? I decided to take the opportunity that I'd been denied to say goodbye.

To whichever one of you finds this,

I know you came back because of the damn scholarship. Tell him I don't want it. Look, I know you don't really care, but I wanted a chance to actually say goodbye. Even though the feeling wasn't mutual, I love all of you. What's not to love? Alice, the sister I never had, and my best friend. I would gladly take one of your makeovers if it meant spending time with you again, and you know that's saying a lot. Emmett, my big teddy bear, I miss you beyond words. You always made me smile, no matter how down I was. I will love you for eternity for that, even though it doesn't mean the same thing for us now. Rosalie, you were the only one who didn't try to hide your family's feelings for me. I still can't figure out why everyone else did. Thank you, Rose. Jasper-don't beat yourself up for what happened. I've forgiven you, and your family must be pretty happy with you for giving them an excuse to leave the stupid, clumsy, weak human. I bet you're all happy now. Good. I'm sincerely glad you're happy. Esme, I think you might not have hated me, because I don't think you're capable of hate. Who knows, I endangered your family enough for you to have good reason to. And, Carlisle, I'm sorry for all the times I fell and you had to waste your time fixing me. I'm sure that had to be really annoying. Guess you're glad you don't have to do it anymore. Edward, what can I say, other than I love you more than anything else in this world, or in any other one. I know you hate me, you all do, but I do love you, with all my heart. I'm so sorry, for everything. Goodbye.

I had tears running down my face as I finished the letter. I had never consciously come to terms with all of them loathing me. I sealed the envelope, and drove to the empty house. The window was fixed-they had been here today. I slid the letter under the door, put the box on the step, and walked away from everything I had loved the most in this world. It was over, they wouldn't come back, and neither would I. I would try to do what Edward had told me to do, and move on. There was no point in holding on to something I'd lost forever.

Okay, I have some more chapters I could post, but I need to know if this is too out there to continue. R&R, please?


	2. AliceCarlisle, TM for language

**Holy crap, I couldn't keep up with the alerts and reviews that came to my inbox! You guys ROCK!!! Maybe I should have posted this when I first came up with it…I've had the story finished in my notebook for about 6 months now…Thanks to all of you, and THANK YOU to TheImmortalKlutz for her shoutout that I never saw until now…I'll get you that chapter as soon as I finish it!!!**

**Alice POV:**

I couldn't believe him!!! He rips us away from her, demands that we don't interfere with her life, then breaks his own rule by sending her that damn scholarship!!! She knows it's him; she's not stupid. I can only imagine what that reminder is doing to her. I had the vision of her breaking the window; Esme and Carlisle went back last night to fix it. I wouldn't be surprised if she did it again, this time on purpose. Edward had finally gone hunting, so I used the alone time to indulge in some Bella-watching. He would kill me if he knew I was still watching her.

She was back at our house, putting the box on the porch. What was that; she was putting a letter under the door. What did it say? I had to go find out. What if she was trying to tell us she was in trouble? I scribbled a quick, undetailed note, and left.

~Went to check on the house. Be back soon. Alice.

As I approached the house, I could see the box. She had just been here; her scent was still strong. I missed her even more now. I retrieved the box, and then sat on the step to read her letter.

**(*Quick AN- I forgot I rewrote the letter! Here's the real version that'll be used in the rest of the story*)**

To whichever one of you finds this,

I know you came back because of the damn scholarship. Tell him I don't want it. I thought you might like to know that Laurent is dead. The wolves got him. He came back as a favor to Victoria, so I guess my time is limited.

I know you don't really care, but I wanted to actually say goodbye. Even though the feeling wasn't mutual, I love all of you. Alice, you're the sister I never had, and my best friend. I would gladly take one of your makeovers if it meant seeing you again. I never really hated them; I loved spending time with you, no matter what we were doing. Emmett, my big teddy bear, I miss you so much. You always made me smile, no matter how down I was. I'll love you forever for that. Rosalie, you were the only one who didn't try to hide your family's feeling for me. Thank you. Jasper, the family must love you now. You gave them an excuse to leave the human. Now you're all happy. Good. I'm glad you're happy, I really am.

Esme, you're the only one who might not have truly hated me, because I don't believe you're capable of it. Who knows, you had reason enough. And Carlisle. I know how much you must have hated patching me up all the time. I guess you're lucky you don't have to do it anymore.

Edward, what can I say, other than I love you? I'll never love anyone else. I know you wanted me to move on, but I'm sorry, it just won't happen. Goodbye.

Bella

I wanted to cry, reading her letter. The amount of heartbreak, and self-loathing we caused…I wished fate was kind enough to allow tears to fall, to help me ease a tiny bit of this remorse, but that would never happen. Abruptly, I was angry. Furious. How dare we do this to her? How dare he?! The rest of them needed to hear this. I called them to tell them to get here as fast as they could.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered the phone. "It's Alice. You guys all need to get down here, now." Carlisle's voice was worried. "Is there something wrong? Is Bella hurt?"

"Well, according to Bella, you, or any of the rest of us for that matter, don't give a damn about her." I snapped. "What do you mean?" I sighed. "Just get here." I said, hanging up.

They arrived about 30 minutes later. "What's this about, Alice?" Edward asked. I pointed to a couch, and said, "Sit down." After they did, I started to explain.

"I had a vision of Bella coming here. She was returning the scholarship you-" I glared at Edward accusingly, "promised you wouldn't send her. "No interference, it'll be as if I never existed." I quoted him angrily. He rolled his eyes. "There's no way-" he started to say, until I cut him off. "She left a note for all of us to read, Edward. She knows it's you!" Carlisle looked up from the floor. "Where is it?" he asked. I held it up. "Right here. Listen to what we did." I started reading.

"To whichever one of you finds this, I know you came back because of the damn scholarship. Tell him I don't want it." I stopped reading to glare at Edward. He looked horrified. I continued reading, barely keeping my voice steady.

"I thought you might like to know that Laurent is dead. The wolves got him. He came back as a favor to Victoria, so I guess my time is limited." Again, I looked up at Edward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme shaking with sobs. Edward looked dead; there was no other way to describe the lack of light in his face.

"I know you don't really care, but I wanted to actually say goodbye. Even though the feeling wasn't mutual, I love all of you." I looked up at everyone and felt the last of my control leave me. 'I…I can't read this anymore," I half-sobbed. Carlisle stood up and took the letter. "Go sit, Alice. I'll take it from here." I nodded and went to sit next to Jasper. Carlisle started to read.

************************************************************************

**Another AN: I guess you're getting Carlisle and Alice's POV. In this part, Alice is going to bring up a couple things and completely let Edward have it. It was interesting to write…**

Carlisle POV:

I knew Alice wouldn't have been able to read that letter much longer; she was almost as close to her as Edward was. When Alice sat down, I started where she had left off.

"Alice," she jumped a little at the sound of her name, "you're the sister I never had, and my best friend. I would gladly take one of your makeovers if it meant seeing you again. I never really hated them; I loved spending time with you, no matter what we were doing." Alice got up to leave the room, but before she did, she walked over to Edward and stared down at him. When she spoke, it was in a voice as cold as ice.

"Edward, I hope the guilt of doing this haunts you for the rest of your miserable existence, you selfish bastard. You've taken away a sister from us; a daughter from Carlisle and Esme. Did you ever think of what we would be going through when you did this? Did you ever consider that you would make Esme go through the same hell she went through almost 100 years ago, when she lost her first child?" She shook her head and stalked out of the room. Jasper let her go, knowing she needed time by herself. I continued reading.

"Emmett, my big teddy bear, I miss you so much. You always made me smile, no matter how down I was. I'll love forever for that." Emmett smiled slightly at her classification of him-it had been so long since any of them had experienced true friendship, and to have it ripped away was putting Emmett on the edge of breaking down.

What was next in Bella's letter had my voice shaking in fury. "Rosalie, you were the only one who didn't try to hide your family's feelings for me. Thank you." Rosalie looked horror-struck, and said, "We have to go back to her." Edward was too lost in his own thoughts to object. I nodded, and looked down at the letter. "We really made a mess leaving," I said, "and Laurent coming back? We can't leave again, at least not without her." Alice came back into the room then. "You're next," she told Jasper.

"Jasper, the family must love you now. You gave them an excuse to leave the human. Now you're all happy. Good. I'm glad you're happy, I really am." Jasper frowned, got up, and poked Edward roughly in the chest until he looked up. "Edward, you're going back to her. Tonight. After Carlisle's done reading. You hear me? You're not putting everyone through this." Edward shook his head. "I promised…" he said in hoarse whisper. Jasper shook his head. "You promised her a living hell. If you won't, we'll go ourselves, and we'll drag you, kicking and screaming, with us." Edward looked toward me. "Finish reading," he said in the same hoarse voice from before.

I looked toward Esme. Bella wrote to her next. "Esme, you're the only one who might not have truly hated me, because I don't believe you're capable of it." I paused. Esme wasn't going to like what she wrote next. "Who knows, you had reason enough." Esme looked beyond horrified; she was shaking her head back and forth, murmuring, "No, no, no, Bella, no," over and over, like she was in a trance. I knew who was next in the letter, and braced myself for what she wanted to tell me.

"And Carlisle, I know how much you must have hated patching me up all the time. I guess you're lucky you don't have to do it anymore." I sighed. This should have never happened. "Do you want to hear what she wrote to you?" Edward just nodded.

"Edward, what can I say, other than I love you? I'll never love anyone else. I know you wanted me to move on, but I'm sorry, it just won't happen. Goodbye." I put the letter back in the envelope. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Jasper glared at me, incredulous. "We're going back to her. Now. Let's go." He got up from the couch and started walking toward the door. I laughed everyone looked at me like I had lost my mind. "It's one in the morning," I explained. There were a few murmured laughs. "So, we wait until morning. But, we are going." Jasper said. "You, too, Edward." Alice smiled. "And we make this right," she declared.

**Oh my Carlisle, this chapter is one of my favorites for this story!!! This chapter is longer than my other ones, so please review and make me happy, and willing to continue?**

**You shouldn't expect an update for at least another week, I'm going to be writing a special chapter to What If for TheImmortalKlutz, because she had a shoutout on her page for me, and it was really nice. So, she gets it first!**


End file.
